Double Date
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Four single people are set up by there friend on a double date will love blossom or will it end in disaster


Sasha has known Eren and Armin since High School and she's still friends with them even though they don't go to the same college anymore. Both Eren and Armin have dated a few people but at the moment there single they've been like that for 1 year. She's also knows Mikasa and Annie as they go to the same college, Like Eren and Armin they've both tried the dating scene but because of their hobbies it gets in the way plus maybe people are afraid of them well there both mixed martial artists. Sasha comes up with a great idea to get them together. She contacts Connie her best friend who is also friends with both Eren and Armin as there all in a band together. When Sasha rings Connie answers

"Sup munchies" She laughs "Hey Baldy Is Eren and Armin single right now" Connie laughs "No but you know that already why do you want them both for yourself" Sasha smiles "Don't tempt me I'd only make you jealous" Connie sniggers "It does just talking about them" Sasha laughs "The reason I'm asking is I have two other friends who are single I'm thinking of doing a double date for them" Connie smiles "Let me guess Mikasa and Annie" Sasha smiles "You know me to well" Connie smirks "Yes I do so Eren and Annie and Armin and Mikasa right" Sasha laughs "No way Eren and Mikasa they'll hit it off no problems" Connie smiles "Good point but that leaves Armin and Annie she'll eat Armin alive" Sasha laughs "I don't think so Annie has a kind side ya know I think Armin will bring that out" Connie smiles "Maybe" Sasha laughs "Well gotta go gotta get this up and running wish me luck" Connie chuckles "Good Luck Munchies".

Sasha goes to Eren and Armin's place first. When she knocks on their door Armin answers "Oh hey Sasha Sup" She smiles "Is Eren here this is for both of you to hear" Armin smiles he opens the door "Come in Hey Eren Munchies is here hide the food" She laughs "Doh you knew the real reason for my visit" Armin laughs from the other room you hear banging" Hey Armin there's nowhere to hide the food there are no locks on the cupboard doors" Eren leaves the kitchen and smiles at Sasha "Hey Sasha kitchens out of bounds no food for you" She chuckles "That's not fair but ok sit down I want to talk to you both" Eren looks at Armin "Oh my God she's pregnant with Connie's baby" Armin laughs "Possibly" Sasha laughs "Nope but I'll have to look into that sometime" They all laugh. Eren smiles "No you can't move in either" Sasha laughs "Dammit you know my other plan you guys know me to well" They both laugh Armin smiles "Why do you think we hide the food when you come around" Sasha smiles "Your both so mean" They all laugh but sit down on the couch and chair. Sasha smiles "So Guys Connie says your both single right now is that right" Eren smiles and looks at Armin "She wants to date us both buddy I knew this day would come eventually she's had enough of Connie" Armin laughs "Sasha had enough of Connie hardly" She smiles "Don't tempt me guys you'll make Connie jealous" They both laugh She smiles "No I have two single very gorgeous SINGLE friends I was wondering if you wanted to double date them."

Armin laughs "Sasha we don't need help dating it's just been a little slow that's all." Eren smiles and nudges Armin "Let her speak I'm intrigued go on Sasha what's your master plan" Armin smiles "Fine lets here your idea" Sasha laughs "Excellent so there both hot and single you'll love them" They both laugh Eren smiles "We'll be the judge of that Sasha" She shrugs "I'll go meet them now and get it all set up" Eren smiles "When will this happen" She smiles "Tonight if I can get them to do it" Armin laughs "You haven't even asked them yet" She chuckles "I had to get you guys on board first, I've known you longer than them." Eren smiles "They are girls right" She feigns shock "Yes there girls would I do something as mean as that to you guys" They both looks at each other and reply "YES" she smiles "Your so mean" They all start laughing. Before she leaves Eren gives her a few Chocolate chips cookies he's just baked and she thanks him "Yes I got food after all" Eren smiles "Your our strange friend but we love you" Sasha smiles "You love me how sweet" Eren laughs "Beat it munchies" She laughs and then leaves. When she's gone Eren smiles "Could be fun" Armin smiles "Could be a disaster let's wait and see what happens shall we." Eren laughs "Sure thing party pooper" They both laugh.

Sasha after leaving Eren and Armin's flat makes her way to Mikasa and Annie's whilst eating Eren's lovely cookies. When she gets to their flat she knocks and Mikasa opens the door "Oh hey Sasha what brings you over her" Sasha smiles "Is Annie here also" Mikasa smiles "She is then she shouts "Annie Sasha's here quick hide the food". Sasha laughs to herself "Dejavu" from the other room Annie smiles "I'll kick her ass if she tries nicking our food" Sasha sighs Mikasa lets Sasha in and they all sit down she then tells them about her plan". Mikasa smiles "Are they cute" Annie just rolls her eyes Sasha laughs "Smoking hot" Mikasa smiles. Annie smirks "And they agreed to this are they desperate or something" Sasha laughs "Hell no just up for anything they've both been single for a year so you in" Annie sighs "Fine I'm in nothing better to do tonight" Sasha looks at Mikasa "You in" She smiles "Hell Yea I'm in your sure there cute" Sasha smiles "I've known them since High School would I ever lie to you" They both say "YES" Sasha sighs "Your as mean as they were" They all laugh then Sasha leaves. Before she goes far there door opens and Mikasa comes out "Where and When" Sasha thinks "Town Centre at 8pm I'll meet you four there" Mikasa nods and closes the door. Back in the room Mikasa is smiling "This will be fun don't ruin it for me Annie" Annie looks at Mikasa and smirks "Whatever" secretly she's intrigued. Outside Sasha smiles "So far so good now to text Eren"

Eren gets a text from Sasha.

Meet us at town square 8pm don't be late.

Eren lets Armin know and they start preparing. At 7:45 Eren pulls up in his BMW Armin's beside him. They see Sasha with two girls one looks happy the other bored. Eren smiles "I'll take the happy one she seems nice guess you got the bored one" Armin rolls his eyes "What if Sasha has already picked who's going to be with who and you get the blond one" Eren smiles "Well then I'll have to make her happy then lay on some Yeager Charm" Armin smiles "Why do you think your single The Yeager charm doesn't work" Eren smiles "Well tonight who knows". They both laugh and get out of the car and walk to Sasha. Mikasa sees them coming "That's them I take it damn Sasha you weren't kidding although one is hotter than the other. Sasha smirks. Eren and Armin stop in front of Sasha and Mikasa and Annie. Sasha smiles "You made it great" Eren smiles "Sorry about that Armin had to fix his hair" Armin punches Eren's arm "Liar you didn't know what shirt to wear you changed like 10 times" Eren smiles "Keep thinking that Armin" Everyone laughs. Sasha steps forward "OK there is the reservation at Giano's a table for four I'll be there to watch the action oh silly me this Is Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhart and ladies these hunks are Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert" They all say hello and Sasha notices Eren and Mikasa keeps glancing at each other and she smiles "So far so good" She stops outside Giano's "OK last thing Eren your with Mikasa and Armin with Annie have fun" Eren nudges Armin and smirks Armin rolls his eyes. They enter the restaurant and they take their seats Eren pulls out a seat for Mikasa and she smiles "Thank You Eren" He smiles "No problem perfect gentleman me" She giggle". Armin and Annie watches them and smirks Across the room Sasha is giggling.

EREN & MIKASA (POV)

Eren sits down and smiles "So tell me about yourself" Mikasa smirks "Well Ok my Name is Mikasa Ackerman" Eren smirks "No way that's weird I already knew that somehow I wonder why" Mikasa sticks her tongue out at Eren who laughs. He asks again "So tell me something I don't know about you" she smiles "Well Eren look I'm psychic also" Eren smirks "I love mixed Martial arts, I love rock climbing, love music and going to concerts and I'm a gamer also" Eren smiles "Awesome so you can kick my ass if this date goes badly" Mikasa laughs "Yea if I wanted to" Eren smiles "Well I do a bit of Martial Arts mainly boxing and Taekwondo, I'm also a gamer and love music I've been to a few concerts myself, I'm also in a band I'm the lead guitarist I sing sometimes also my buddy over there is our manager. There's also Connie who's are drummer that's Sasha's Best friend/Secret lover, There is Jean, and Reiner also Jean's the singer but to be honest I'm better, Reiner is another guitarist. I play football at college with them all well except Armin over there he's not really into sports. Well he does some sports with me like when I go Rock Climbing and Cave exploring if that's a sport" Mikasa smiles "That sounds awesome Connie is Sasha's secret lover" Eren smiles "Well there best friends but I know they both secretly love each other there just too scared to tell each other" Mikasa looks at Sasha and giggles".

ARMIN AND ANNIE (POV)

Armin isn't usually shy around girls but something about Annie makes him shy she's beautiful has a nice body she must work out like Mikasa and Eren he doesn't know what to say. Annie is staring at Armin he's not usually her type he doesn't seem the athletic type but something about him intrigues her she wants to get to know him he seems a bit nervous and to be honest so is she but she smiles" So Armin what's your interests" Armin smiles Annie likes his smiles he seems kind whereas Eren seems kind of a loony she smiles just like Mikasa "Well I'm going to law school after college but that's not a hobby. I love reading and writing poetry and drawing. I'm part of Eren's band well only their manager. I can't play anything and I don't want to try to be honest. I go Rock climbing with Eren not that I aren't scared shitless the whole time. We both go Cave Exploring that's fun. Eren's more of the daredevil of us two" Annie smiles "I know what you mean Mikasa is the same not that I won't try what she does she's my best friend"

Armin smiles "Eren's mine we've known each other since we were three, So what are your interests" She smiles "Mixed Martial Arts like Mikasa but don't worry I won't try it on you" Armin smiles "Thanx I get enough of Eren doing it to me" Annie smiles and they here giggling from the other side of the table. Armin just shakes his head. Then Annie continues I do any type of fighting, I'm a gamer I like reading also although Mikasa is my best friend sometimes I like to just stay home and read a book. Armin smiles "I know the feeling I do the same with Eren.

EREN AN MIKASA (POV)

Mikasa smiles after giggling at Armin's comments "Wow you like a lot of the same things as me I'd love to do cave exploring. Eren smiles "Make I'll take you sometime "She smiles "Cool so what bands do you like" Eren whistles well a lot really Rammstein, Muse, Evanescence, Slipknot, Mettalica, Megadeth, Disturbed, Avenged Sevenfold, Prodigy and probably more that I can't think of yet" Mikasa smiles "Wow you like a lot I like some of those not heard much of Muse though" Eren smiles there cool so how long have you known Annie" She smiles "Well nine years now how about you and Armin" He smiles good question "Hey Armin how long have we known each other is it since we were two or three" Armin looks over Three Eren now bugger off" Everyone laughs" Mikasa looks at Eren "Wow that's a long time" Eren smiles "Yes he was my neighbour so it was easy making friends with him. Now you know what I have to put up with that atrocious language he just spoke" Across the table Armin smirks Mikasa laughs "I know the feeling Annie can be a handful sometimes also "Annie snarls "I heard that" Mikasa laughs "You were supposed to."

The waiter comes over "Can I take your orders. Eren looks at the menu and orders a pizza but he asks "What's the largest size your do" The waiter smiles "20Inch sir" Eren smiles then Mikasa laughs "We can share if you want" Eren smiles "Sure a 20inch Meat feast pizza please. Armin and Annie smile Armin and Annie both order Lasagna's with Garlic Bread. The waiter then asks what they would like to drink Eren smiles A Pint of Carlsberg if you have it" The waiter smiles "Yes we do" Eren smiles do you do Jacques Cider" The Waiter smiles "Yes we do" Eren laughs a bottle of that also the original one". Mikasa looks over "Beer and Cider" Eren smiles "Yep you ever tried cider" She smiles "Yea but not much is Jacques nice" Eren smiles "Of course it's really nice and sweet" She smiles "I'll have a Carlsberg also" Eren smiles "Oh and two glasses for the Jacques please" The waiter smiles "Of course sir and for you two they both order Carlsbergs.

The food arrives and they eat it Eren and Mikasa brushes hands when they both go for the same slice. Eren smiles "All yours" she takes the slice "Thanx" Eren giggles" She tries the cider and loves it so they share the whole bottle. They don't order dessert there to full. Armin and Annie eat and talk during the meal. After the meal Sasha comes over and pays the bill. After the meal they all go down to the beach it's a nice night so they walk down near the water Eren and Mikasa have taken off their shoes and socks and are walking side by side then Mikasa links her hand with Eren's he looks down and smiles "The date went well then" Mikasa smiles "Yep" Annie and Armin are walking behind there both smiling at them.

ARMIN AND ANNIE (POV)

Annie likes Armin so she links her hands with him also "You want to sit down leave those two alone" Armin smiles "OK and yea they seem to like each other I like you to by the way" She smiles "I like you also" They sit down and then Annie smiles "You're not normally my type Armin but not to say I care much about type's I like you your handsome like your friend and your interesting and we both like reading I want to get to know you better" Armin blushes" Oh thanx "Your very beautiful also and you have a nice smiles and laugh I want to get to know you more also" Annie leans in and Kisses Armin she breaks the kiss but then Armin reaches over and kisses her back. Armin can't believe it he's kissing her and it feels amazing he's enjoying this. Annie kissed him and he kissed her right back she can't believe how nice it feels she wasn't really looking forward to this date now she's so happy she came along plus she met Armin". She breaks the kiss finally "Do you want to ya know get together another time and see a movie or something just you and me" Armin smiles "Of course I'd love to".

Sasha is watching them all and when she sees Mikasa and Eren link hands she smiles then she sees Annie and Armin do the same and she's smiling when she sees Annie and Armin kiss she's over the moon. She rings Connie who picks up "Hows the dates going Sash" She smiles she tells him about the date and what's happening now. Connie laughs "Wow you actually pulled it off I'm impressed well I gotta go let me know how it ends ok" She smiles "of course".

EREN AND MIKASA (POV)

They look back and see them kissing, Eren smirks "Wow nice one Armin" Mikasa smiles "And Annie I'm surprised Armin's not really her type but she likes him that's for sure" Eren smiles "Yes that's good". They continue walking but Mikasa stops so Eren turns around and Mikasa walks upto him and Kisses him he smiles and kisses her back he can still taste the cider on her lips he wraps his arms around her and breaks the kiss "Your very beautiful Mikasa I've never met anyone like you" She smiles "Thanx so are you and I've never met anyone like you either" He smiles "You want to sit down" She smiles "Sure" They walk back to Armin and Annie but not to close. Just when there about to sit Mikasa uses a Judo sweep and takes Eren's legs out from under him but he pulls her down with him and she's on top of him. She smiles "That's cheating" Eren smiles "I never knew we were having a match" They both laugh Then they kiss again much slower this time he wraps his arms around her again he's enjoying himself he can't believe it he's met the most beautiful women in the world.

Mikasa is kissing Eren thinking to herself "Wow he's a great kisser he's so beautiful and handsome and this night is perfect. She can feel his body through his shirt and she wants to touch it she starts undoing his shirt and he lets her. When all the buttons are undone she touches his chest it feels so nice his body his ripped she can't get enough of it as she brushes her hand up and down his chest she laughs "Amazing" Eren smiles then she starts kissing and licking up his chest. Eren can't believe it this feels so amazing he looks to the side and sees Armin and Annie literally gawping at them and laughing and he blushes. She then starts kissing and licking his neck and this feels so nice she finally kisses him on the lips and Eren smiles "Well hello there" She smiles "Hey" he smirks again "How kinky of you" She laughs "I know what I want and get what I want" He smiles "Do you now".

Sasha is looking on she's completely speechless but happy. She walks down to the beach and talks to Armin and Annie leaving Eren and Mikasa alone for a while. "Hey guys" Armin and Annie look up "Oh hey" She smiles "I see you're getting along nicely" They both smile then Armin points at Eren and Mikasa "You did a good job it seems Eren's found his soul mate" Sasha smiles "Really" Armin laughs "I think so yea he hasn't taken his eyes of her since we all met". Annie smiles "Same for Mikasa looking at Eren" Sasha smiles "Well that's good then what about you two" Armin smiles "Thank you for letting me meet Annie" Annie kisses him "Yes thanx Sasha" They continue talking for a while.

EREN AND MIKASA (POV)

Eren smiles "I can't believe I've met someone like you. Do you want to go out sometime" She smiles "Hell yea anytime any place as long as it with you". Eren smiles "Awesome seems the double date worked out for all four of us". Mikasa smiles "Yea but you and I are all that matters right now" Eren smiles "Of course" They then start kissing again.

Sasha walks over to them "OK you two no sex on the beach" They both laugh Eren smiles "Thanx Munchies" Mikasa laughs Munchies it so fits her we always hide the food when she comes over. Eren laughs "Seriously we do the same we did earlier when she came over and Armin told me to hide the food including the cookie I just baked." She smiles "No way I told Annie to do the same thing. Wait you can cook" Eren smiles "Well not as good as my mum but yea" Sasha smiles "He gave me some cookies as I left they were delicious" They all laugh then Armin and Annie walk up. Annie smiles "What's so funny" Eren smiles "Oh it's just that When Sasha came over Armin told me to hide the food and Mikasa did the same to you when Sasha came over. Everyone laughs. Eventually Sasha leaves saying goodbye to everyone. Armin and Annie say goodbye and walk off together leaving Eren and Mikasa alone they go back to kissing each other.

A week later and Eren and Mikasa are already inseparable of course there dating you just had to look at them to know it would happen. Armin and Annie dating that surprised a few people. One night Mikasa and Annie come to watch Eren and his band play. When they sit down Annie looks at Mikasa who hasn't taken her eyes off Eren and she smiles "You really like him don't you" Mikasa looks at Annie "I think I'm in love with him what about you and Armin" Annie smiles "Oh were not madly in love with each other unlike the pair of you but we'll get there Armin is very nice I love spending time with him" she looks up and sees Eren trying to get Mikasa's attention so she smiles "Lover boy's calling for you" Mikasa looks over and smiles she stands up and runs to Eren and kisses him and hugs him. Eren smiles "Hey beautiful" She smiles "Hey yourself" They kiss again and Connie sighs but laughs "Hey Casanova we have band practice if you didn't notice"

Jean smirks "Face it Connie practice is over for today" Connie, Jean and Reiner all laugh. She jumps up and wraps her legs around Eren who laughs and carries her back to the seats. Armin sits down next to Annie and kisses her "Hey how was practice glad you could make it" Annie smiles she points to Mikasa "She dragged me here not that I struggled much she then kisses him back. Connie looks over at Annie and Armin and laughs "Sasha's plan worked perfectly" Jean looks over "What did you say" Connie then tells him and Reiner about Sasha's double date plan. They all laugh and leave leaving The others all making out.


End file.
